godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 1 - Segment 05
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 1 - 05 = "Where are we going anyways, Bossman?" Crimson had trouble standing upright even with the help of the man clad in black, though he felt his strenght fading. "I'll be visiting Old man Dan, and you'll better come with me Brat. We're actually not that far from there." Jack gestured towards a building not farther than a few minutes walk away in the distance. "If you say so." With a groan the young man steeled himself and after arriving to their destination he focused on not collapsing on the spot by leaning to the wall beside the door. The instructor in the mean time knocked on it and waited until it opened. "Jack? Aren't you a bit too early?" The one to appear was an old, yet tall person wearing a purple pullover and green pants. The emerald eyes scanned first the one who knocked, then turned sideways and noticed that Crimson was in a bad shape. A frown quickly appeared as he furrowed his brows and swiped his right arm across his bald head. "Maybe, however right now could you get a look at this Brat?" The Instructor gestured with his head towards his right while shrugging in the same time. "Bring him in. What happened?" Dan opened the door wide and stepped aside, while Crimson floundered inside with some help. After he gestured towards the back of the small room, he closed the door. The place they entered wasn't that big, and was clearly a mesh between a living room and a make-shift hospital, out of which the latter one took up most of the room. "I fell down the stairs." He said finally after being guided to a chair at the other end of the room they entered. "The Brats just embarrassed to admit he provoked the wrong Chit and got done in. Scary hooded gal, violent temperament if angered, knows a lot." Jack laughed as the attempt of trying to dismiss his failing with something absurb, while introducing her to the old man who raised his eyebrows as he recalled that person. He didn't meet her as of yet, but met a lot of her victims who happened to anger her. "Did you really have to tell that?" Crimson snapped back trying to stand up in irritation and almost fell off the chair in the hasty gesture. "Relax now kid." Dan grabbed under his shoulder and decided to guide the exhausted young man towards the bed, and helped him lay down. "Crimson, that's my name." Though grumbling he accepted the help in relocating, and eventually with removing his clothes from the upper torso. "Alright Crimson. Now what did she do to you exactly?" The old man pulled the chair closer and sat on it, there he started to examine the bruises the young man received. He was relieved to see only light injuries, well compared to most fools daring to anger C that is. "Beat the living-- I mean she snapped and I took a few dozen hits." Crimson winced as he was being carefully examined, especially when his arms or legs were moved in the process, or the spots where C aimed with pinpoint accuracy. "Well, I hope that you didn't have anything important planned." The old doctor noted after completing the process and gave a sigh. He had seen worse luckily and these ones were easy to handle, but that will take time, quite a bit. "What do you mean, Doc?" He looked up at the grim expression the old man was wearing and felt like he will not like the answer that's coming. "Your joints are close to fracturing, and unless they get treated and you rest for a few weeks it might impair you for the rest of your life." For a moment Dan contemplated about how to tell the current situation, but then being honest does make things much more easier. And at the same time harder. "SHE DID WHAT?! I CAN'T JUST STAY LIKE THIS FOR WEEKS!!" Crimson jolted up and winced as the pain renewed itself due to the sudden movement. Not to mention he was not going to accept that she almost crippled him permanently. After a few moment he fall back to the bed, then finally gave up. It would be a foolish idea to go against the recommendation of someone who knew what he is doing. "Relax Brat, most probably for the next 2 weeks you can rest." Jack noted in order to calm the restless lad, though he didn't add what he really though. "But-- Does this have to do with that C mentioned? That commotion?" Initially trying to protest, the young man finally put the pieces together. "Sort of most probably. That's why I let her go on her own." Jack shook his hooded head left and right a few times, not sure how to answer the question. "I see... Doc?" Having somewhat cooled down Crimson turned towards Dan. "Yes, what is the matter?" He leaned closer trying to listen to the inquiry he might be having, afterall it was quite clear he was having severe pains. So a possible request for a painkiller would be just natural. Natural, but also having a corresponding monetary cost to it. "How much would this treatment cost? I... have at most 3.000 Fc on me at the moment." Crimson admitted his financial status, and although that wasn't that much to be granted it wouldn't possible enough to cover his expenses for the treatment most probably. "Don't worry about the cost Brat. Dan, why don't you give him something to sleep?" Hearing him worrying about such a thing, Jack laughed it off which although caused some irritation in him, but it was meant as a reassurance instead of a jab this time. "Sure... Doc you have something for me then?" Biting back a remark Crimson recognized the intention and turned towards his benefactor, who just smiled. After getting a pill from a shelf and a glass of water he handed them over to the young man, who took the medicine and almost instantly was knocked out. Although the content of the pill didn't work that fast, but the accumulated fatigue and the exhaustion took it's toll. "So then, why are you really here?" Dan turned to Jack who rubbed his chin thinking on how to answer. "Asking you for a help to fix my bandages." In the end he lifted his arms from under the cloak, some places they were quite battered or started to unravel. Then he proceded to take off the cloak hiding his features hanging it on a small hook near one of the shelves. His entire body was fully clad in a dark coloured light armor and the head with a similarly colored mask. The suit took a few minutes until it came off but eventually he stood in front of the old doctor only covered with the bandages across his whole body and the battered Control Armlet on his right arm. They were required in order to mitigate most of the exposure that Jack would be recepient to if his body would make contact with natural light or any form of Oracle Cells. While they tried many different approaches in the first stages of his treatment, unless they used bandages prepared in a unique way, he wouldn't even stand a few hours being contact with light, or any source of Oracle Cells. Which meant that he wouldn't be able to teach anyone willing to learn from him even if he wanted to. And most problematic was the constant checkups he had to go throught, and although over the years they've receeded from days into a few weeks, the downside was rather troublesom. Since as long he was protected from exposure, he was unable to take any form of body cleaning. However, although there was the option of opting to seclude himself from light completely, he disliked the very idea of becoming a shut-in night person, so he endured everything that came with it. Having gone trough such a ritual every couple weeks, Jack sighed as the bandages were slowly but finally unraveled. As they peeled off his body came into sight, having marks of scars, other injuries and places where the skin and muscles fused into one, all over where it came to light. No portion was left untouched, his whole body literally being a huge scar. His head was off the worst, as it almost resembled that of a skull with their empty eye sockets, the missing nose and some of the skin literally fused to his bones. Something that always reminded him of that day and probably forever will still. With a sigh and unsteady steps finally he headed to take a shower. In the meantime the doc gathered the shed lint and prepared an unused pack along with a couple of medicines, and started to check the equipment left behind by his patient. Having found nothing wrong with neither the status, he put them back on their place where the Instructor left them and waited for his return. "What was that commotion the kid was talking about?" Although it took a while for Jack to return, Dan had more than enough time to think trough what he would like to ask from him. "In a week I'll be returning to active duty." With a sigh, the Instructor slowly walked to where his stuff were left. "Your... Nah, you wouldn't joke around with such a thing. Does anyone else know?" Biting back his surprise the doc just smiled in the end. Returning to active duty meant, that he will be most likely risk of being rejected by the Oracle Cell injection. "Sure, the entire Hole knows and is buzzing around." Jack gave a bitter laugh, as he searched for the medicine prepared for him. After a short while he managed to find their location and swallowed them dry. He shuddered for a moment, but reminded himself that if he were to take it with water it would be even more disgusting. "But just from your return from passivity isn't that a little too big of response?" The doc then checked the patients body for any abnormalities, after finding none he started to wrap the left arm in bandage. "I've demanded to be made Director if the reactivation succeeds." At Jack's comment the process stopped abruptly. "... Now I understand the chaos." Finally realizing that he wasn't done Dan returned and shortly fixed his arm, and started to work on the other one. "More likely the chaos would erupt if my process fails, and I have to be disposed of." Finishing the other arm Jack lamented at the possibility of the worst case scenario. "You've become such a thorn in someones ass? Ah wait, what about that snob bastard?" Chuckling for a bit, the doc grabbed another roll of Bandages and started to work on the torso of his patient. At the same time, the Instructor just reached for a roll himself and started to cover the head into the protective layer. "Quite the colorful reference, but yes... Snobby will become my lapdog so to say, if I come out alive." Having taken a shower, and reminded of the best possible outcome Jack let out a hearthy laughter. He felt right now alive, something that he always treasured ever since his treatment started, since it doesn't take long until he is mummified again. "I see... will you abandon this getup then?" The doc gestured towards the light armor set with his head. "I'll have to change somewhat, but the most of it will be kept intact." Thinking about it the Instructor gave a slight pause before answering. "Was it really... 'her' who did this to the kid?" For a moment Dan almost called the name the resident had stuck onto her, out of fear. Out of awe. Of misunderstandings. "She introduced herself as C. But yes, that's the rumored 'Devil' of the Pit. I suppose." Jack made the connection just now as the doc stated this, though for his defense he was never (un)lucky enough to meet C in person before. "How are those two tied to you anyways?" Having finished the torso, Dan reached for another roll of bandages and started to work on the left leg. "You've heard yesterdays gossip, haven't you?" As he finished himself with the head, he reached for the dark helm and put it on. Immediatelly everything turned more clear as it started to strenghten the reception of his senses, most specifically hearing and "feeling". Something that had awakened in him due to becoming a God Eater, and even though his Oracle Cells are inactive, it stayed with him. With their help, even if he became blind, it didn't really turn out to be a setback with the invention of the doctor. "You were that ungrateful bastard to crush their dreams and scar their minds permanently?" Dan chuckled as he recalled what he heard from the others. Pit wasn't that big of an area, and news spread like wildfire, always. "... Ah that is an unruly exxaggeration, but yes. I was the one who sent home the 20 guinea pigs." Finally having the comfort of the helm, he reached for the upper part of the suit with more confidence. "Except those 2." Finished with the left leg, the doctor reached for the last scrolled up and moved onto the right one. "Well yea, apparantly they wouldn't care if they were rejected in the procedure." Attaching the protective vest and securing the straps, he checked for if everything is okay. "That's... Kind of sad." Dan understood the meaning of the words. Even if they weren't spoken, he knew that he was also convinced of either death or success. "And same goes for me." Reaching for the leg protector Jack said it out loud. Though not much for telling his intentions, which were evident for the old man, more like to reassure himself that what he believed is the correct choice. "I figured as much, you've sat on your behind far too long already, wallowing in agony over your incapability." Finished with his work, the doctor just could shake his head. "Well, thanks for the work you've done for me. Dan." Getting the rest of the equipment on didn't take long and once again he was fully clad in black, with the exception of the arms. "Are you sure you want to raise your Death flag this early?" Shaking head and somewhat chuckling the doctor straightened up, and streched his old back. "You and those novells or yours. No, I have no intention to give in under any circumstances." Laughing lightly Jack stared back at the one who saved his life, then gave his life another meaningful chance. "Anyways, the payment is the usual. 50.000 Creds." Dan noted his cost for the ingridents he used, and gotten a nod in return. Without a sound the Instructor walked to the register the doctor kept in the room, entered a combination and a beep signaled the success of the transaction. "Alright, there you go." Jack reached for the cloack and put it on. "That's a zero more! Told you not to raise those Death Flags!" The doctor called for him as he tried to leave, after inspecting the transferred amount of credits. "Oh... right, ah well, then I'll just have to come 9 more times to settle the score." Chuckling at the term, the man under the black cloack spread his arms wide, and after a few moments stepped out the door. Outside he reached into the pocket of the armored vest and pulled out the card of the girl and his phone. Technical gadgets were quite rare these days, and although it was surprising that she owned a cellphone it really didn't stop him from dialling the number given. "Chit? Why don't we meet up?" The question was quite evident. First of all she knew of his past, and for the second it was a debt towards her that Jack wanted to eliminate as soon as possible. -Only if you have the required Fc.- The voice coming from the other side wasn't surprised, more like having anticipated this call. "I do, meet up at the entrance to Hole." He stiffled a laugh, and opted for the earliest meeting possible. -Give me half an hour, I have to finish some business.- And although the response given wasn't quite satisfactionary. Jack waited. He had waited for so long already, another half hour wouldn't be a problem at all. "15 Years... I could have sworn it would take longer." With a sigh he glanced towards the center of Pit, where their meeting was destined. --- End of Chapter 2015,07,03 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic